1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro photographic type image forming apparatus and an image forming method to transfer a toner image onto access transfer material such as paper, and to form an image onto the transfer material using a transfer roller having an elastic member on its circumferential surface.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electro photographic type image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus is suggested in which a transfer material gripping member is installed on a transfer roller, and a leading edge of the transfer material is pinched by the gripping member and transfers the toner image of the image carrier to the transfer material such as paper (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-508280). With the image forming apparatus, it is possible to reliably separate the transfer material from the image carrier after the transferring operation completed.
Additionally, another image forming apparatus is suggested in which a transfer roller having an elastic member on the surface thereof presses onto the image carrier to form a transfer nip, and a toner image of the image carrier is transferred onto the transfer material by applying a transfer bias to the transfer roller (for example, JP-A-2009-36943).